


morning dew

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: The garden is beautiful in the early morning. There’s no place Hashirama would rather be.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Tumblr Stuff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	morning dew

The garden is beautiful in the early morning. There’s no place Hashirama would rather be, really, he doesn’t know why his brother insists on working in a home office, when he could just sit outside with his tablet. To each their own he supposes. It’s hardly the only thing he and Tobirama don’t see eye to eye on.

“Are you getting mushy in the garden again?”

And here comes one of the many other things now. Izuna slips out of the back door, holding a cup of tea in each hand.

“It looks so good when the dew is fresh,” Hashirama whines, “How could I stop myself?”

“I think I look better than the flowers,” Izuna whines right back, “even when the dew is fresh, but you almost never stare at me like that in the morning.”

“I do to!” he argues, “You’re just still asleep when I do it.”

“I’m flattered but also slightly weirded out-”

“It’s not my fault you sleep so late-”

“-but I forgive you because I love you and your pecs,” Izuna continues without acknowledging the interruption, “I even got you a present.”

“That’s just my morning tea,” Hashirama says, finally reaching for a cup, “You only made it for me because you wanted some.”

“I was talking about myself, but I feel like you should appreciate the tea more too,” he sniffs indignantly, sitting next to Hashirama on the garden bench.

“Of course,” he replies cheerfully, “I like the tea very much, even if you made it for yourself.”


End file.
